


黎明之前

by Deathie, PurplePirate83



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Is Scared, Ash has a bad temper, Ash is cooking for Eiji, Ash taking care of Eiji, Ash’s gang has to suffer, Caring, Comfort, Eiji feels useless, Eiji waiting for Ash to come back, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fear, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kind gestures, M/M, Panic, Peace and quiet, Sleeping on top of each other, Smiles, Stubbornness, Worry, burden, compassion - Freeform, the only time Ash gets up early
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathie/pseuds/Deathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePirate83/pseuds/PurplePirate83
Summary: What would happen if Eiji broke down after staying awake for days waiting for Ash to return?And how would Ash react? Will he panic? Comfort him?
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: BF translations





	黎明之前

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’ll stay (awake) until the morning comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822480) by [PurplePirate83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePirate83/pseuds/PurplePirate83). 



> I thank Deathie for translating my story into Chinese.

英二看了看他的表。凌晨2点。他向亚修保证过他不会再熬夜等他的。上次他这么做的时候，亚修非常生气。

但是英二忍不住。他只能在确保亚修安全的情况下才能睡得好。过去的几天里亚修一直很忙，回家也晚，那几天他就一直没睡好，尽管身心疲惫，他害怕睡觉。

英二躺在床上，头痛慢慢变得难以忍受，他充血的眼睛灼烧着祈求遥不可及的睡眠。英二觉出自己在轻微地颤抖。这个房间一直都这么冷的吗？良久，他拉过毯子将自己盖住。

但是亚修不懂他怎么想。直到英二知道他安全到家之前，直到他亲自确认了他没有受什么严重的伤之前，他是休息不了，也睡不了觉的。

他恨自己不能为亚修再多做些什么，或者以任何方式藏匿他，保护他或支持他。他恨自己不能和亚修调换位置。他会毫不犹豫那么做的，哪怕知道会受伤。

他希望他可以带亚修离开那个粗俗暴力的地方，逃离那里，他们一起逃走，他会将他带到他一直盼望的，平和安稳的世界。但就算是英二也没有天真到这个地步。只是个过于简单的幻想罢了。他知道自己不属于这个世界，他甚至无法保护他自己，更别说向什么人开枪。他又怎么可能保护别人呢？

所以他唯一可以做的事情就是安慰亚修，告诉他他不是一个人在战斗。他没法保护亚修的身体，但他至少可以保护他伤痕累累的灵魂和血迹斑斑的心。

通过呆在那里等他回来。通过让他知道他并不孤独。通过让他相信他值得友情，信任和抚慰。

英二迷迷糊糊打了一会盹儿，终于听见门悄悄地打开又关上，接着脚步声靠近了些。他起身，走向亚修。亚修一定又会生气了，但他管不了那么多了。

他站起来的时候他才觉得严重不对劲。更早些时候他还把这归因为他的睡眠缺失，但是现在他知道远不止如此。突如其来的头痛欲裂让仅仅起身都变得费劲起来。

他将手放到额头上。草，他应该不是发烧了吧？一定是他的错觉......他的手掌沁着亮晶晶的汗。他不想给亚修添更多麻烦。他光是住在这里就已经是他的负担了。

亚修看见他这样一定会非常担心。他不能让他担心......

但是亚修太聪明了，不可能注意不到到他的状态。他太了解他了，英二根本不可能对亚修隐瞒任何事情。

可能只是个简单的感冒？他可能睡一觉就好了？至少他希望这样。

“亚修...?”，他朝阴森的走廊里小声问道。

“是我。你到底为什么还没睡？”，亚修轻声责怪他，走了过来，怒气和担忧糅合在他声音里。

英二忽视了他的问题和愠怒的声音，朝门口走去。不管怎样也要欢迎他回家，看看他是不是真的没事。亚修站在半明半暗的走廊，只被开着的寝室灯照亮了半个身子。

亚修的白T恤和牛仔裤上有一些星星点点的血迹，但除此之外他似乎没有大恙。

“我没事。不是我的血。”，看到他担忧的眼神，亚修立即解释道，试图让他放心。

英二确认亚修没有受伤后松了一大口气，以至于所有的紧张感瞬间从他的身体流出。直到现在他才意识到他的腿有多重，他的身体在颤抖，从头到脚突然冷得要命。不可能是因为屋内的温度，因为亚修穿着T恤站在那也并没有被冻着的样子。

英二感觉身体像猛地被抽空，一直坚持保持清醒直到凌晨的疲惫终于攫住了他。周围的一切开始旋转，英二朝亚修踉跄过去，差点绊倒在地。

英二意识到的最后一件事情是一双强壮的手臂接住了他，充满恐慌的声音急切地问着他什么事情，之后，眼前的世界缓慢地陷入了黑暗。

接下来的事情，就是他躺在床上，盖着毛毯。他听见一个颤抖的声音在似乎很远的地方回响。那个声音渐渐拉近，直到他可以清晰地听到它。

“英二，他妈发生了什么？你还好吗？”亚修问道，声音被恐惧和愤怒压得颤抖。

“亚-亚修？”英二问道，近乎一句悄悄话，感觉整个身体似乎被卡车碾过。

“是，是我。你能听到我吗？”亚修握住了他的手。

“怎么了？我在哪？”英二试图睁开眼睛，但又立马闭上了，天花板的灯光几乎晃瞎他。

他立刻感觉到亚修变得更担心了。握住英二的那只手开始有一点颤抖。

“你在我们的房间里。很显然，你在等我回来，然后你晕过去了。”亚修解释道，他声音里的不稳几乎很难察觉。

突然，一只冰冷而温柔的手掌贴上了英二的前额。那滚烫皮肤上的冰凉触感实在太好了，英二希望它可以永远留在那里。他慢慢睁开眼睛，觉得疲累不堪，他几乎撑不住眼皮。

一只手靠近来，温柔地将他落在眼前的濡湿头发拨到他的脸颊旁边。

他的视线还有一点模糊。但是哪怕他并不知道是亚修坐在他的旁边，他也能通过直觉知道除了他之外不可能有别的人了。

因为亚修正轻微地犹豫着到底安抚性的姿势会不会被允许。

亚修从没有学过怎样表达情绪，担忧，安慰或同情。所以他基本上算模仿了英二对他做过的那些事，比如把他的金色头发从脸颊上拨开，放到耳朵后面，揉揉他的头发或者轻轻碰碰他的脸颊。

亚修的这些动作都还很小心翼翼，笨手笨脚的，但这正是英二为之心动的原因。这比其他任何方式的触摸意味着更多。

对亚修来说，触碰别人并不是简单的事情，因为触碰一度只意味着暴力和痛苦。就算现在亚修仍然还对英二有时冷不防的肢体接触显得坐立不安。

亚修以前认为他的双手只能杀戮和伤害。实际上，他一开始很害怕自己会伤到英二，是英二试着让他明白他的双手也可以是友好和温柔的，也是可以用来安慰他，让他感觉到轻松，感觉到被保护，感觉到安全的。

当看到英二那双温暖真诚的眼睛，亚修慢慢开始相信他了，开始愿意靠过去并在英二的触碰里彻底放松身体。

英二感觉很累。他的眼皮重得像铅，他只能勉强让它们睁着。

但是他必须先让亚修放心，亚修看着他的眼神好像他受了很严重的伤，十分钟之内就会死，他却什么也做不了一样。

英二简直被亚修眼睛里的恐惧和痛苦淹没掉。亚修很明显在自责，想着他又伤害英二了。这是他的错。

“我没事。别担心，亚修。”英二坚持道，试图安抚他。但是当他想要坐起身时，他几乎可以清晰地听见脑袋被劈成两半的咔叽声。世界又开始旋转，他捂住脸，痛苦地呻吟。

亚修难以置信地盯着他，翻了个白眼，轻轻地推着他躺回床上。亚修突然提高音量，绿色的瞳孔怒火中烧地瞪着他。英二瞬间无比清醒。

“操！英二，你刚刚才晕过去现在脸色比我还苍白，妈的。而且你在发高烧。你给我躺着。我不只是在说这个晚上，还有接下来的几天。”

“但是——”英二开口，但亚修冷冷地打断了他。

“没有但是。你给我躺着，吃点药然后休息。”他严厉地说，但英二还是在他声音里听到了挥之不去的担忧。

“我很抱歉，明天你得忍受我的厨艺了。我做饭不怎么样，但我觉得你会习惯的。”

“但是你怎么办？你不能一整天都像保姆一样照顾我。你没有计划或者什么的吗？迪诺呢？亚瑟呢？”英二说着，想要坐起来并且失败了。

他的头痛变得更厉害了，他的视线又开始模糊...他的手伸向太阳穴，绝望地试图减轻疼痛。

“英二，别担心。迪诺要离开一段时间，所以现在我们有空间修整。但是你在发高烧，好吗？所以乖乖躺下休息。听我一次，好不好？”

当英二看见亚修忧虑的表情，他妥协了，任由亚修轻手轻脚扶着他躺下。

“我没回家前你从来不睡觉，你永远第一个起床为所有人准备食物和咖啡。我对此非常感激，但是你对我说实话。上次你睡觉超过四个小时是什么时候的事了？”

“我...不是...如果我什么都不做，我会觉得自己很没用。做饭，照顾你和你的同伴们是我唯一能做的事，”英二艰难地解释道。

“我知道你是怎么想的，但是你错了。你又不是天生就属于这个残酷之地。你的存在本身就是对我最大的帮助了，懂吗？你有绝佳的天赋，你可以安抚到你身边的所有人。”他向他严肃地保证。

“我并不是要把你监禁在这里，我只是想要你安全。将你从我的腥风血雨中保护起来。现在我们没有什么事可以做，因为迪诺不得不离开这个国家。他的跟班们也不敢有什么动作。所以别担心，为你自己考虑一次，行吗？”他轻声说道。

英二只是点了点头，他的眼睛又一次合上了。

“英二，先别睡。把药吃了。”他轻声责备道。亚修递给他两片药和一杯水。

“吃了这个，好吗？然后睡一会。”

“你会在这里吗？你不会瞒着我跑到什么危险的地方去吧？你保证？”英二心存疑虑地问道，一边吞下药。

亚修看着他，纯粹的惊讶印在他睁大地眼睛里。然后他笑了，从他手里拿过玻璃杯放在床头柜上。

“嗯，我保证。我就在这里照顾你。”他告诉他，将一块湿润冰凉的织物放在他的额头上。那凉意感觉太好了，瞬间让他放松下来。

英二看见亚修眼里的诚恳，宽慰的感觉将他整个人淹没，他缓缓坠入睡眠。

英二再一次醒来时，亚修还在那里。他坐在椅子上读着电脑里的什么新闻，脸上挂着深度专注的表情。他听见英二动了，抬起头来，表情瞬间柔和下去。

“哈，这肯定是我第一次起的比你早，”他冲他咧嘴。

“几点了？”英二问道，还有点困，试着让双眼适应窗户透进来的亮光。

“下午四点，”亚修朝他笑。“真是个瞌睡虫。”

“啥？我睡了十二个小时？”英二叫道，被吓了一跳。

“我得起床——”英二说。

亚修瞪他，绿色的眼睛亮亮的，着了火似的。“完全康复之前，你哪也不许去。”亚修冲他皱眉。

“你现在唯一可以做的事情，就是吃点喝点东西，然后继续休息。”他冷冷地指示。

但是英二知道得很清楚。亚修只会在担心他得时候才这么冷淡和愤怒。他只是不擅长公开显示自己真实的感受而已。

“谢谢你，亚修。”英二说，温柔地冲他笑。

“谢什么？”亚修从他身上移开目光，但英二可以看见他脸颊上轻微的红晕。亚修脸红的时候真的很可爱，就像一个普通的十七岁少年。

“照顾我，担心我。”他暖洋洋地解释道。

“我并没有——，”他想要固执地否定，交叉着双臂盯着他。但是他的姿势已经大大柔和下来了。

Alex突然进来了。“Boss，我搞定了之前说的东西。”

亚修只是赞赏地点了点头，一个无所畏惧的帮派首领的面具瞬间掩盖住他的脸。

接着在亚修给其他成员下达指示时，Alex飞快的朝英二弯下身去。

“其实亚修今天起床非常早，这样他就可以在你醒过来之前处理好所有事情。他甚至给你做了饭。他今天简直是个暴躁老哥，脾气超坏，把我们指挥得团团转，还冷冰冰地朝我们甩脸色。请快些好起来吧，不然我们接下来几天都没法活了。”Alex请求道。

英二朝他微笑，轻声说，“我尽力。”

亚修朝Alex射去一道寒冰似的目光。

“你他妈和他说了什么，Alex？”

“只是告诉他快些好起来罢了。”Alex说，耸了耸肩。

“别担心，我会处理好别的事情的，头儿，”他说着，带着所有人在亚修有时间反应之前飞快地消失。

他的同伴们离开之后，亚修朝英二地手里塞了一碗鸡汤。

“吃掉它。”他用一种轻柔的语调补充道，“你会感觉好点的。”

“哇，这很棒欸”英二开心地说，气色慢慢回到了脸颊上。

“你为什么这么吃惊？”亚修抱怨，在他的床边坐下。

“我哥哥曾经在我生病地时候做给我喝过，”他低声承认。“我从来没有告诉过别人这件事。”

“谢谢你告诉我，亚修。你一定很想念你的哥哥。”英二郑重道。

英二可以看见他脸上那倔强的否定神情，而当亚修直接看向他的时候，他的表情温和。

“嗯，他是我唯一的家人。我总是可以依靠他。”他同意道。

“他和你真的很像。”他说着，悲伤地微笑。“永远把别人放在第一位，从来不考虑他自己。”

当英二看向亚修的时候，表情明显很痛苦。

因为亚修问他“觉得同情我吗？”

“是的。”英二答道。否定这个并没有任何意义。

过了一会亚修小心翼翼地看了看英二，递给他一杯水和一些药，让他继续休息。

英二只是点了点头，为坐了15分钟感到非常疲惫，大颗大颗地汗珠从他的额头滑落。

亚修帮着他再次躺下，擦拭他的前额确认他的温度。

“你还在发烧，虽然没有之前那么严重了。”

他将另一块湿毛巾放在他的头上。

“休息一会，好吗？我就在这里。”他告诉他，朝床边一把椅子里坐下，戴上眼镜打开了一本书。

“我喜欢你戴眼镜的样子。”英二告诉他，虚弱地笑。

“让我看起来非常聪明，嗯？”亚修朝他咧嘴。

“那一点原因也有。但是你戴眼镜的时候看起来就像个普通的大学生。”

“谢谢，但是我从来没有高中毕业过。”

“你以后总有时间可以完成这件事的。你真的很聪明。”英二向他保证。

“只要我人在这里，就不可能。我永远逃离不了过去，或者我和迪诺的牵扯。”亚修回答道，一种彻底的逆来顺受的神情划过他的脸。

“那和我一起来日本吧。”英二简单地说道，打了个哈欠。

“认真的吗，英二”亚修难以置信地叫道。

“我是认真的。你可以说我天真，愚蠢或者白日做梦，但是如果有朝一日这些全结束了我想要带你去日本。去一个没有武器的世界。一个和平的世界，在那里你可以在图书馆工作，而我会当一个摄影师。”

英二睡着前最后看见的是亚修惊讶的脸，他告诉他：“我会很高兴去那里的。”他脸上有一种梦幻般的神情，仿佛尝试着在想象。

英二再次醒来的时候很明显是午夜。天色已经完全黑下来了，只有帝国大厦的光将屋子照亮了一点点。

他稍稍动了一下，身旁传来一声困倦的嗫嚅。英二几乎跳了起来，一时被吓得不轻。但当他意识到那是亚修的时候他很快冷静下来了。

亚修躺在英二身边，脸上的表情非常放松，几绺金色的头发垂落到眼前，睡得很熟。他的头抵着英二的右肩，右手搭在他的身体上，他的手握着英二左手上臂，像在保护他一样。

英二没办法阻止自己朝他勾起嘴角，好奇着为什么亚修决定睡在他身边。通常来说他不会那么做，除非英二先提出来——一般都是在亚修做噩梦之后。

英二感觉好点了，但他还是有些疲累，再加上是在午夜，所以他决定继续睡觉。总之，他也没有别的选择，因为他正被一个金发的帮派老大箍在怀里，在不吵醒对方的情况下根本动不得。

英二再一次醒来时亚修动了动，无意识地将头靠在英二的胸口，依然熟睡着。

英二笑了，伸手深情地揉了揉亚修的头发，得到一个含糊的咕哝作为回应。

他就这么呆着，享受这平静的时光，不想吵醒睡得这么香的亚修。他从来没有看到亚修睡得这么香过，亚修一定是过于担心他了。苦涩的现实很快就会回来的。

又过了一个小时英二感觉到亚修转了转头，依然困倦，眼睛睡意朦胧，非常疑惑地抬头看他。

“英二？”他迷迷糊糊地问道。“我为什么会睡在你身上？”

英二朝他咧嘴笑。“应该你来告诉我才对吧。我不知道是什么时候的事。虽然我并不介意。我从来没有看你睡得这么熟这么好过。但你也许不该这么做。”

“我很抱歉，我......”亚修开口，想要起身。英二飞快地抓住了他的手。

“不，不是你想的那样。只要你愿意，你可以和我一起睡，任何时候都可以。只是我发烧了，我不想你也生病，仅此而已。”英二耐心地解释着，担心亚修会再次误会。

“噢，是这样。”

亚修躺了下来。“我想起来为什么了。晚上的时候你烧得厉害，我担心我睡在自己床上的话，就注意不到你的状况变得更糟糕。” 

“我觉得睡在你身边会好一点。但是我并没有想要睡在你身上。抱歉。”

“谢谢你顾着我，亚修。我知道你想保护我。我只是有点吃惊罢了。”

亚修挨近他，再一次试了试他的温度。

“你还是有点发烧，但已经好很多了，”他告诉他，十分宽慰。

“想透透气吗？去阳台上。你能走吗？”亚修问他。

“嗯，我可以。”

英二的腿有一点摇晃，整个人有点踉跄。亚修把英二的手臂搭在自己肩上。

英二想要抱怨，倔强的回应已经到舌头尖上了，但他看到亚修表情柔和，淡淡地微笑着。

所以英二把拒绝的话吞了下去，决定由着亚修宠着他一点。英二喜欢亚修表现得像一个普通的少年人，放松的，笑着的，撅着嘴的，脸红的，坏笑着的，和他争吵着的。

他知道亚修的生活不允许他频繁地展示那样的自己。但亚修在他身边感到足够自在，所以才让他看到他脆弱柔软的一面。英二想要珍惜每一个这样的时刻。

亚修将一块毛毯搭在英二身上，因为他马上注意到英二开始有一点发抖。

英二坐下后，亚修给他端来一些茶，他们享受着户外，阳光渐渐让他们温暖起来。透了一会新鲜空气后，亚修把他们空掉的杯子带回了厨房，告诉英二等他回来。

茶和新鲜空气让英二感觉好多了，他试着自己站起来，但他马上意识到那不是一个很好的主意。一点也不。

他的双腿依然有点不稳当，他走了几步便又头重脚轻地往下摔。幸好亚修在最后一秒接住了他。

“我靠，英二，你就不能听我的话哪怕一次吗？就一次？那对你来说很难吗，你这个倔强的傻蛋？”

“对不起，亚修。我只是不想做一个包袱。你能帮我走回房间吗？”他昏昏欲睡地问，尴尬地垂下眼睛。

亚修皱着的眉毛松弛下来，再一次将英二的手臂放到自己肩膀上。

“你从来不是什么负担，英二，好吗？你是发生在我身上最好的事情。你教会我世界上还有好人存在。甚至还有想要保护我，也值得我保护的人存在。就像你。我会一直保护你的。”

“我也会的。”英二补充道。

“我可以保护我自—”，亚修抗议道，但英二温和地打断了他。

“是的，我知道。但就算这样我也想要保护你。也许我没法保护你的身体，但我会保护你完好的灵魂和并不完好的心，永远。”英二一字一句清楚地说道。

“听起来好像你们那些韩国电视剧。但是被你这么说，好像感觉很不错。而且你是认真的——已经全写在你脸上了。”亚修得意地冲他笑。

英二撅起嘴，眼睛瞥向一边，实实在在地感到自己脸红了。

亚修将他身上的毯子取下来，轻轻将英二放到床上，拉过被子盖住他。

这几步路让英二觉得累，有点喘不过气。他又渗出了汗水。

这太尴尬了，他不想让亚修看见他这种可悲的状态。但亚修的眼睛担心地眯着，同时又有可见的笑意，这让英二完全无法拒绝。

亚修擦了擦他的脸和额头，温柔地将他汗湿的头发拨开，看见他这样，他的眼神沉下来。

“别担心，亚修。我只需要休息一会。就这样。我很抱歉给你带来这么多麻烦。”他说着，又一次感到愧疚。

“英二，你既不是我的负担，也不是什么麻烦。别再那么想自己了。”亚修说，眼神柔和地揉了揉他的头发。他的触摸让英二放松，再次陷入睡眠。

在那之前，他看了看亚修无防备的身影，一个微弱的笑在他的唇上跳跃。他闪耀着的绿色眼睛看起来很开心，散发着怜爱，他弯下身在英二的额头上种下一个浅浅的吻。

就是那个瞬间英二向自己发誓要永远，不惜一切代价地守护亚修。特别是他开心的笑容和他安稳的睡脸。

有一天，当一切都结束了，他要带他离开这里。他将会看到他更多的脆弱和柔软的一面，每一天。

永远。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated.
> 
> I can’t speak Chinese but I can read it a bit. Feel free to comment in Chinese but I hope you understand that I can’t reply in your language🙂


End file.
